Storage systems of the above-mentioned type are known. In particular, so-called “cloud storage systems” or appliances, that is to say combinations of hardware and software which make it possible to easily access large quantities of stored data via data networks, in particular the Internet, are known.
Storage systems in general and cloud storage systems in particular have the advantage, inter alia, that the storage of large quantities of data can be centrally managed independently of their processing. In particular, an archiving or access protection mechanism can be jointly provided for all data. In addition, cloud storage systems, in particular, make it possible to outsource the problem of data storage to a specialized service provider.
As described above, storage systems can be used to archive large quantities of data. In the field of long-term data archiving in particular, as is desired from economic points of view, for example, or is required on the basis of legal requirements, cloud storage systems are generally not used, however. This is due to the fact, inter alia, that a user of a cloud storage system generally does not have any knowledge or control of its internal structure and therefore cannot prove the unchanged storage of the data to external bodies, for example, certification bodies. In addition, there is the risk of the data being deleted or changed improperly, for example, in the event of the cloud storage system being hacked via the Internet or negligently, for example, as a result of incorrect operation by a user or administrator.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a storage system, in particular a cloud storage system such that it meets legal requirements and needs of a user for the permanent and secure archiving of large quantities of data.